


come over (but maybe stay the night?)

by introlamour



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jun is an astronomy major (i think), just really cute stuff happens between junhao, mingaho is a linguistics major, somewhat tooth-rotting, very cute things ensure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introlamour/pseuds/introlamour
Summary: Minghao just needs the warm, comforting arms of his other wrapped around him, to protect him from the things that makes his mind too unsure about life. He just needs Jun.





	come over (but maybe stay the night?)

 

 

 

 

  _from: wen junhui_

_hey, you’ll be home soon right?_

_it’s been a rough day iknow._

_you’re still upset about your presentation today._

_you’re still learning the language._

_don’t be mad with yourself._

_do you want me to come over?_

_let me know okay._

_keep me posted._

_talk to you soon._

 

Minghao read over the messages while walking towards his car with hopes that no one would stop him in the middle of his wallowing to speak to him about his presentation today in his linguistics class. He was already fluent in two languages, what was the reason of learning another one. He knew he should’ve just signed up for a different major such as dance or enrolled himself into an art school for singing. His vocal range was acceptable, being told from his friends who have vocal ranges that are beyond his. Yet, here he was, an hour after a terrible presentation about Renaissance art in English. Being multilingual isn’t the easiest, Minghao had to remind himself as he leaned against his car.  

“Hey, Hao,” Minghao dragged his eyes from his phone, wanting to respond to Junhui before being interrupted by a colleague that sat a few seats down from him in his lecture,”Listen, I think you did really well today and I don’t  want you to feel like you’ve got to beat yourself up about. Its just one presentation, you’ll have more coming that’ll fix your grade. No worries, right?”

Minghao didn’t want to be rude and give the male a scoffed snarl before brushing the blacken strands from his eyes and exiting the premises without saying much to him. He went with a more latter, and non offensive option which was to hum as a response and nod his head. The male patted him on the shoulder, shooting a thumbs up in his direction and walking off in a different direction. He glanced down at his phone, still seeing that his messaging app was still open as he shot a quick text to Junhui. 

 

_to: wen junhui_

_just got out of class._

_it wasn’t as bad as i made it seem._

_just me overreacting._

_you know, per usual._

_you’ve lived with me long enough to know._

_but it just felt bad all around._

_god, this is so frustrating._

_i’ll swing by tonight._

_talk to you soon._

_from: wen junhui_

_don’t worry, hao._

_you probably did an amazing job._

_i’m proud of you nonetheless._

_to: wen junhui_

_:) thanks_

A small blush encrypted itself into Minghao’s cheeks as he fished through his bag and grabbed a hold of his car keys. Beaidws wanting to keep beating himself about the whole presentation aspect, all he needed in his life was to be with Junhui. To be in his arms and allow him to soothe his negative thoughts that makes him want to crawl into a small ball and disappear into a void of nothingness. God, did he love him or what? 

Minghao took his time going to his dorm, cruising through the streets with his windows rolled down at the sun beating directly on his car. The light felt delicate against his skin as his red visor kept some of the relative light from hitting his eyes too much. One of his favorite songs played through the radio as he hummed lightly to the song floating through the air. Relaxation at its finest, Minghao didn’t want to stop. Didn’t want to release his foot from the gas and stop his travels for the day.  

Day turned into night as Junhui sat in his dorm room with a book that created theories about molecular forces that coexist outside of planet, needing to know everything about the topic for an up and coming exam in one of his lectures. He hadn’t received any text messages from Minghao since earlier, still worried about how the younger felt about his presentation. Deciding to go against his self thought of allowing the younger to be in his own headspace, Junhui placed the book in his jacket before trailing over to his closet to grab a pair of shoes.

Speaking a farewell to his roommate, Wonwoo, even though he wasn’t paying attention to much since he was cuddled up with his boyfriend, Jeonghan. Muttering a similar farewell, Junhui exited to premises before starting a path towards Minghao’s dorm. He hummed a slight tune, feeling the wind pick up relatively and blow through his freshly died purple hair. Once he reached the dorm, Junhui could see the light from Minghao’s side of the dorm from the window. Being mischievous and cliche, Junhui picked up a couple of small pebbles that wouldn’t cause damage to the window and threw them gently. 

Minghao, embedded in the sound of improving on his linguistics, heard the sound of sharp thumping against his window. His brows were furrowed as he pushed a couple pieces of his bangs from his eyes and walked over to the window. Pushing back the curtain, Minghao could see Junhui standing with the most dumbed smile plastered against his lips as he waved softly. 

Opening the window, Minghao sighed with content and leaned on the window frame with his arms folded,” I’m sorry I didn’t swing by,” He stated at first as Junhui just shrugged his shoulders and brushed it off. 

“Still mad about the presentation?”

“Just a little. I’m studying right now.”

“You work yourself too hard. Relax, Hao. You’ll drive yourself crazy if you don’t,” Junhui chuckled which Minghao could only reply with a small smile, his cheeks warming up to the nice words,” Come back to my dorm. We can just hang out and talk.” 

“We could do that here,” Minghao instructed, pointing towards his dorm behind him. 

“You have the dorm to yourself tonight?” Minghao nodded his head, watching the elder celebrate in front of his yard before tossing down the rocks and dusting his hands off,” Come open the door for me, baby.”

Junhui paced towards the entrance, tugging at the doorknob before hearing the tumbles click and the door opening to reveal the sight of his own. Minghao stood with a cropped black sweater, exposing the shear amount of smooth golden skin shining underneath the street lights as the black sweats covered his hips a little lower than his briefs. Junhui glanced up to meet Minghao’s tired expression, pulling him into a warm embrace while kissing his hair. 

“You smell so good, Jun,” Minghao muttered, always admiring the smell of the other since it reminded him of home. the most memorable thing about Wen Junhui,”I needed this so much.”

“I know,” Junhui placed his hands at the dip of Minghao’s back, right where the sweater ended and the smooth skin appeared,”You know you need to stop making yourself feel bad whenever something doesn’t go exactly to plan. Its life, Hao.”

“I know, but its hard not getting your hopes on the best things. I didn’t do bad with the presentation, but I knew for a fact that I could’ve done better. Incould’ve done way better than I did. That’s why I’m was so upset. Then you know who said something to me about it?” Jun hummed to indirectly tell Minghao to tell him,” That Jisoo kid. As if he ever had a problem with linguistics. He’s fluent in the language, yet here he is-“

“Hao, he was just trying to be nice, okay. Let’s just get in before you catch a cold from the wind. You don’t have anything underneath this sweater,” Junhui added, tickling at Minghao’s abdomen and making the boy giggle lightly while pushing his hands from the exposed skin. 

Junhui continued to laugh, closing the entrance behind him and reaching over to embrace Minghao once more. The couple stood in the entryway of the dorm, enjoying the warmth being delivered between the two. Junhui smiled brightly, pulling back to see a similar smile painting Minghao’s face,” Are you happy to see me or what?”

“Its been a really hard day, Jun. I really needed the reassurance earlier today.”

“Just know I’ll always be here for you, Hao,” Junhui stated, cupping his hands over the cheeks of his other and pull his forehead down to his lips. 

Minghao exhaled lightly, feeling his body warm up to the heat between the two of them and the overwhelming jittery feeling from the kiss on his forehead. Junhui always gave good forehead kisses whenever he needed them, whether it be because he isn’t feeling well or he just asked for them. Junhui, being the more affectionate one of the relationship, didn’t mind showering the taller with the kisses he needed. 

“C’mon. We can watch a movie or something.”

“Can you read to me?” Minghao stated quietly, hands buried into the pockets of his sweatpants as Junhui couldn't help but grin at the slither of golden skin appearing at the tops of his pants,” It always help when I’m really stressed.”

“Perfect because I needed to finish this reading assignment before the end of the week.” 

Minghao pulled the elder into his dorm, pushing him towards the bed and watching his body jump up and down for a moment or so before finally settling with smile so wide, his eyes crinkled lightly. Minghao straddled his wide legs, hands pressed against the rough material of Junhui’s jacket. Junhui pulled the book from the inside pocket of his jacket, opening to the folded part of his book and started with a voice that would relatively normal to the one that was in his head whenever he read. 

Minghao was entirely engulfed in the sound of his voice, the smooth syllables forming sentences that about a subject Minghao had no idea Junhui was studying. He didn’t care if he did understand the topic or not. He was perfectly fine with listening to the male read a couple of sentences, provide quick explanations on the topic before resuming to the text. The words washed over the stressors that filled Minghao’s skin as his finger trailed over the belt around Junhui’s small waist. 

“Stay the night,” Minghao interrupted Junhui in the midst of a sentence, watching the elder’s eyes widen before he nodded his head in affirmation,”Please.”

“What about your-“

“I don’t care about my roommate. Inwant you here. Reading me this stupid book about molecular forces outside earth. Saying the stupidest things to help you remember the text. I want this so bad. Jun, just stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m so positive,” Minghao lowered his head, lips inches from Junhui’s as their breathes lingered and danced around each other for a few moments. 

Junhui initiated the kiss first, cupping his cheeks and inhaling the sweet smell of Minghao’s scent that started filling his area. Minghao submitted to him, feeling his tongue find its way through his teeth and searching through every part of his mouth until he touched every corner possible. Their lips moved in a messy manner, the smacking of their lips becoming more and more evident. Junhui wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck and pulling him inhumanly close. 

Pulling away for a few breathless pants, Minghao gave the male beneath him the biggest smile before pressing a kiss to his nose with a small giggle,”Just for tonight.”

“Just for tonight, baby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the cute, very soft ideas I already had prewritten and it’s svt so I mean let’s hope you guys think it’s as cute as I think it is. If you want to, come talk to me on twit .


End file.
